MY Own little Sunset
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Ven has a suprise for Namine. what could it be? a cute Ven and Nami oneshot full of fluff3


Ven smiled softly as the blonde girl across from him yawned,He couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he has ever seen.

feeling a pair of eyes on her,Namine glanced at Ven,their gaze met and they blushed,looking away she smiled softly at him and walked towards him,

Ven chuckled nervously as she stopped in front of him"hey Namine."he said softly,his cheeks tomato red.

Namine giggled and sat beside him,bending down on her knees"Hi Ven."she shyly replied"h-how are you?"

He blushed"I'm great,how about you?"he scooted a bit closer to her,she smiled"I'm great too."

Ven looked at her,she felt like his blue eyes were piercing right through her,making her blush.

"Nami?"he asked a bit hesitant

"yes Ven?"Namine shyly replied,the next thing she knew he was leaning in and pressed his lips against hers softly

Namine gasped shocked but kissed back shyly,her face red.

Ven smiled against her lips and pushed her down gently,climbing on top of her,Namine's eyes widened a bit but closed when she felt his tongue asking for entry.

she parted her lips as his tongue sneaked, she moaned as he pressed his body against hers,his hands roaming up and down her body,giving her chills.

Namine pulled away for a minute,gasping for air,He did the same and smiled shyly at her"I'm sorry Nami,I-I guess I got carried away."

she giggled at his flustered face and rubbed his cheek"it's ok,I'm glad you did."she leaned in and kissed his lips,this time sneaking her tongue in his mouth-

Ven moaned into her mouth as their tongues battled each other.

He pulled away pressing his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes,breathing heavily

Namine blushed as she thought about how this would look to someone who was passing by,Ven must have sensed her discomfort as he quickly pulled himself off of her.

she slowly sat up and looked at him shyly"why did you stop?"Ven chuckled as he placed a stray hair behind her ear,causing Namine to blush at the gesture.

He smiled as he put his hand over hers"well we were getting carried away and anyone could see us."he blushed deeply.

Namine giggled and crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the back of his neck softly but playfully"we don't have to stop."she breathed into his ear.

Ven groaned at the pleasure of that thought but shook away the thoughts,he turned to face her,she looked at him with those big blue eyes,he felt himself melt"Nami,we will continue this...but not in public."

She smiled bashfully and giggled,Ven pulled her in between his legs,so that her back was facing him and she was sitting comfortably,she smiled as she felt his arms sneak around her waist,he pressed his lips to her shoulder

"I love you Nami...so much."he whispered

Namine smiled at him and kissed his cheek"I love you too Ventus."she whispered back.

He smiled at her and leaned in kissing her passionately,she sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around his neck,deepening the kiss.

Namine pulled away,having a naughty thing cross her giggled as she brought up his hand and put it on her right breast,Ven gasped and pulled back startled,Namine broke out in giggle fits as she saw his reaction.

Ven's jaw dropped as he realized that she was teasing him"Nami!."he pouted

Namine stopped giggling and gasped for air as she stood up beside him"I'm-sorry...Ven."she smiled shyly"I just wanted to see your reaction."

Ven crossed his arms and pouted"that...wasn't funny."she stopped smiling,a sudden worry wave hit her"wait...your not really mad at me are you?"she whispered

he sighed and ruffled his blonde hair"no..I'm not mad."

Namine's gaze dropped to the floor"I'm really sorry Ven,I was just teasing you."

Ven put his hands on her shoulders"I know Nami"he started"but... I really want to make love to you and it's not fair to tease me like that."

Her blue eyes widened at his sudden words"oh..Ven!"she cried as she wrapped her arms around him and held him,Ven startled at first by her embrace wrapped his arms around her forming the perfect circle.

call it the ven and nami circle if you will,as they fit perfect together.

Namine pulled back a little to look into his eyes and rubbed his cheek"I'm sorry."she whispered,tears forming in her big blue eyes.

His gaze softened"it's ok."he assured her as he leaned in to her lips kissing her softly.

Namine felt her heart soar out of her chest as the passion from his kiss dived deep within her.

Ven parted from her lips as he grabbed her hand in his"come on."he said as she followed him out to the open ground.

* * *

Namine gazed at him curiously"what's up?"she asked as he summoned his keyblade.

Ven smiled at her and through his keyblade into the air,Namine gasped as it transformed into a space vehicle.

he hopped on and held out his hand to her"come on,we're going to Destiny Islands."

she hesitated at first,since she had a fear of heights but then again Ven wouldn't let her fall.

Namine put her hand into his and he gently but swiftly pulled her on behind him,Ven smiled back at her"just wrap your arms around me Nami."

she wrapped her arms around his waist,tightly

"ready?"he asked

"y-yes."she replied slowly

Ven chuckled as he shifted the gears and the keyblade rider soared into the sky.

Namine gasped and held on tighter to him,hiding her face in his shirt.

she opened one eye,daring to look down and saw the sky flying below groaned and shut her eyes again,tightning her grip.

Ven heard her groan"you ok Nami?"he asked concerned

He felt her nod"y-yeah...I'm just not good with heights."she mumbled

He smiled"don't worry,we're almost there."

Namine could feel the wind blowing her dress,she blushed as she was glad Ven couldn't see.

"why are we going to Destiny Islands exactly?"

"well I wanted to watch the sunset with you."he said softly

Namine smiled and kissed his shoulder"ok."she whispered

she could feel the wind blowing through her hair,she smiled it felt good.

Namine slightly turned her head,looking back she could no longer see The Land Of Departure,they had to be near Destiny Islands soon.

she shivered and snuggled closer to Ven,closing her eyes,enjoying this moment.

Ven blushed as he felt her closer against him"careful Nami,don't fall asleep."he warned

Namine's eyes shot open as she gasped,he was right,if she fell asleep,she would loosen her grip which would result in her falling.

she shook away the horrible thought and snuggled against him again but her eyes remained open.

Ven saw tiny Destiny Island coming into view,he smiled"Nami,we're here."

Namine looked over his shoulder and giggled"finally!"

he chuckled as he carefully landed his keyblade rider,Ven hopped off and held out his hand to Namine,she took it as he helped her down.

she wavered a bit and stumbled,Ven rushed to her side concerned,she giggled and smiled at him"I'm alright..my feet need to get use to the ground again."

Ven smiled nervously"sorry Nami,I guess you didn't like the ride."he mumbled as he summoned his keyblade away.

Namine blushed"it was just my first time,it wasn't so bad since I had you with me."

He grabbed her hand and lead her along the beach"come on,we're right on time."

* * *

Namine and Ven walked side by side along the ocean shore,smiling and laughing along with each other,watching the sun set.

She sighed contently as she sat in between Ven's legs,her back laying against him"this is so beautiful."she said softly

Ven smiled and looked at her"yeah beautiful."Namine blushed as he looked at her,she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips

he kissed back,his hands roaming through her hair,Namine blushed and looked into his blue eyes"I love you Ven."

Ven lifted her hand and kissed it"I love you too Nami."

_ I'll always love you,beause no matter what,you are the only one that makes me feel this way,_

_ I'll love you until the sun sets for the last time,_

_ I'll love you forever,with all my heart and soul,it beats just for you._

As the sun sets,a heart forms in the sand beside the two lovers,it says V & N 4ever

_ I'll love you until Kingdom Hearts breaks_

* * *

**A/N I just had to made another Ven and Nami oneshot.I simply adore these two,they truly would make a cute couple.**

**and I'm not saying that b/c Ven and Roxas look alike.**

**I've played the JAP version of Birth by Sleep to know what Ven is really like,he is simply the most adorable thing ever!3**

**annnnnnnd Terra,Aqua,Ven's keyblades are able to turn into keyblade riders,thats where I got the idea from.**

**Ven would be so perfect for Namine,he's sweet,kind and adorable and he cares for his friends,a trait him and Sora share, Namine did have a little thing for Sora...so her and Ven are a total Win3**

**anyway please read and kindly leave a review for meeee3**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
